cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Egg Quest
& Ember's egg is found in the Swamp after exploring for a certain amount of time. The Champion is guaranteed to find it at every 40th exploration, though certain Helia and Kiha encounters may override it. The Hero may: *'Attempt to take the egg.' They need to pass either an Intelligence check of 50 or a Strength check of 90 as a ward prevents the egg from leaving otherwise. *'Destroy the egg and (optionally) eat the yolk,' providing a boost to stats and Corruption. Eating the egg will add 5-10 to Strength, Toughness and Intelligence, and 20 to Corruption. The Champion receives an eggshell if they eat it. *'Leave,' allowing the egg to be encountered under the same conditions at a later time. If the Champion fails to remove the egg, they will carefully place it back where it was, leaving it available for a later encounter. If successfully taken, the egg is immediately found at camp under the Inventory option but does not consume an inventory slot. When interacting with the egg, the Champion must fulfill some conditions before hatching Ember, but may delay the hatching indefinitely to add more modifications. Eggshell If the Champion broke and ate the egg, they receive an eggshell. It can be then taken to Yvonne, and for 200 gems she will make a shield for them. It is not a very effective weapon, but it absorbs any liquid attacks. Incubation The Champion's interaction with the egg before hatching will modify Ember accordingly. Masturbating onto the egg, giving blood to it, or using any of the following items on it will move Ember one step closer to hatching. After five actions, the Hatch option becomes available, but the Champion may delay this for further changes if desired. Without using any of these items, Ember will be an anthropomorphic "scalie" dragon with no hair, unable to give milk or lay eggs (though she still will have the ability to impregnate/get impregnated depending on gender). Her gender will be the opposite of the Champion's, or a if the Champion is a herm. Masturbate *The Champion is (obviously) unable to do this if they are genderless. *The Champion needs lust of 33 or more. *If this is the first thing was done (Ember has no gender yet), sets Ember's egg to the opposite of the Champion's gender, or a hermaphrodite if they are a hermaphrodite. Blood *The first time given, Ember will become a demi-human with dragon-like limbs, tail, and other peripherals. If applicable, she will have a dragon penis and no external testicles. *The second time given, any genitals of Ember's will become human with visible testicles. Incubi Draft *If the egg hasn't been changed yet, or Ember's egg is currently set to Hermaphrodite, change to Male. *If Ember's egg is currently set to , change to Hermaphrodite. Succubi Milk *If the egg hasn't been changed yet, or Ember's egg is currently set to Hermaphrodite, change to Female. *If Ember's egg is currently set to Male, change to Hermaphrodite. Lactaid *Will give Ember breasts and the Champion will be able to drink milk from them. Ovi Elixir *If Ember has a vagina, she will be able to lay dragon eggs, either unfertilized ones on command or fertilized ones when impregnated. *If Ember has a penis, she will be able to impregnate the female or herm Champion with eggs. *If no Ovi Elixir is given, Ember (or the Champion) will give live birth to male, female, or herm baby dragons. Hair Extension Serum *If Ember will hatch as a dragon-morph, one dose will give her hair and two will give her a long mane. *If Ember will hatch as a demi-human, she already has short hair and one dose will make it long. Hatch *Egg must receive liquids at least five times. *Egg must be masturbated on at least once. *Egg must have a set gender. *The Champion will be unable to masturbate on egg once it's ready to hatch. Appearance Ember's appearance changes whether she has been given blood or not. No blood given *7'3" anthropomorphic dragon with "strong, scaly dragon wings" *Silver with gold belly; skin not covered by scales is fleshy pink *or herm Lean and curvy, with well-toned muscles and F-cup breasts (0.5in nipples) *Reptilian face with sharp teeth and jaw ridges; fin-like ears and curved ebony horns (aesthetic and useless in combat) *Fierce eyes with slit pupils and burning orange irises *Very long tongue *Very long tail with small bumps extendable into spikes *Human-like legs, but taloned reptilian claws *Hair Extension Serums Long mane like a horse's from neck to tail (color not given, as the first hair descriptor is absent) Blood given *7'3" dragon-boy/girl with "leathery wings" *Olive-Skinned humanoid face intertwined with Scales running down the sides all the way down to body; sharp teeth behind human lips and boldly curved ebony horns *Orange, reptilian eyes *Silver hair, quite short *Slender limbs with thin frame with 0.5 in nipples with a small heart-shaped golden scale in the middle of Ember's human chest, just below collarbone *or herm F-cup breasts *Human looking flesh ends at stomach, scaly dragon skin begins *Scales cover Ember's entire back as well *A stripe of white mane adorns her spine *Reptilian tongue *Scaly human-like legs, but taloned reptilian claws *Serum after Blood given Shoulder-length hair instead of "quite short" hair Related links *Dragon-morph *Ember *Quests Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Morph